How to Train a Mystery
by Marceline1
Summary: When a mysterious girl, named Keta, lands on Burk unable to tell her story, Hiccup and the gang try to find out who she is.
1. Prologue

**AN: I know I haven't ****finished my other story but I didn't like it, so I have started this. Enjoy. **

* * *

I spread my elegant white wings, and take off, showing off to my 'sister,' Rose. Rose is a female nightfury, like me. Her mother had abandoned her because she can't fly. I know it was stupid to abandon my own child to care for Rose, but my child is different. He is not like me at all. You see he is human, and I'm a dragon.

Even though I am older than Rose, I haven't aged in thousands of years, because I'm somewhat a vampire. Like all female nightfurys, I can change into any breed of dragon. Rose and I are the last female nightfurys, and I don't think there are any males left.

I land next to Rose.

She asks, "Keta, why are we leaving home?"

I say, "We are going to see if the war on Burk is over. I also wish to see my son."

The war is between dragons and Vikings; it has been going on for thousands of years. It may have ended, but I can't be sure until I go to ether Burk or Dragon Island.

Rose asks, "What are those creatures called again?"

I say, "Humans, they call themselves Vikings. You had your break, can we go again?"

I pick up Rose, and fly off. I only fly a bit before I land.

Rose says, "Why did you stop?"

I say, "I think I'm just tired. I will pick you up in a bit. I'm going to see how far it is to the next island. I think it will be Burk."

I fly off, and before I know it, I see an island. I try to get closer. The world goes black.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this was short. My other chapters will be longer. ****How do you like it so far? What do you think happens? Who do you think might Keta's son be?**


	2. A Shaky Meeting

I wake up, and I don't remember what happened. All I remember is heading to Burk with Rose. I look around the strange room. The room is small and looks more like an attic. There is a desk in the corner of the room; it is covered in drawings of dragons. Just past the foot of the bed that I'm lying in, is what appears to be a Nightfury bed. It also appears to not have been slept in for three or four days.

I hear a boy say, "I'm going to go check on her."

A man says, "If she doesn't wake up sometime today, I'm afraid we will have to get rid of her."

A boy with brown hair and green eyes walks into the room. He is thin for a Viking. The boy carries a bowl of fish and a cup of water. He places it on the desk, and looks at me.

He smiles at me, and says, "Hi, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I have food and water for you."

He takes a few steps closer to me. Startled, I back away from him, so I fall off the bed.

He says, "It's okay. You're more jumpy than a dragon."

Hiccup comes closer and extends a hand to help me up. I reach for his hand, but I pull away when I see my hand. A human hand.

He says, "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

I give him my hand and he helps me back onto the bed. Hiccup hands me the cup. I realize how hungry and thirsty I am. The water is gone in a few seconds, and he hands me the fish. I almost swallow the fish whole.

Hiccup says, "You have been asleep for the past three days. Toothless, my dragon, caught you falling from the sky. I don't know how you got there. I think you should rest."

I lie down and close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up. Hiccup is in the room.

He says, "Good afternoon, I was hoping you would tell me some things. What is your name?"

I open my mouth, no sound escapes.

He says, "Can you speak?"

I shake my head no.

I try again and I mumble, "Ke-"

He says, "Your name starts with Key."

I nod.

He says, "What is the next part?"

I mumble, "Ta."

He says, "Your name is Keta?"

I nod.

A male Nightfury comes into the room.

Hiccup says, "Bud, go wait downstairs."

The dragon pauses, then looks at me. I reach out and pet the top of his head. Hiccup goes to stop me, but he doesn't when the dragon lets me pet him.

The dragon says, "I thought I was the last Nightfury. Anyways, my name is Toothless."

I nod to let him know I can understand. Hiccup stares at us in confusion.

He says, "You can understand Toothless?"

I nod.

Hiccup says, "Would you like to meet my friends and their dragons?"

I nod.

Hiccup and Toothless help me stand on my shaky legs. They take me outside and through the small village. We go to an arena. Inside the arena two girls and three boys train dragons. I walk slowly to one of the girls; her blond hair is pulled into braid. She looks at me with her blue eyes, and stops what she is doing.

She says, "My name is Astrid Hofferson. This is Stormfly, my Deadly Nadder."

She points to a blue Deadly Nadder.

Hiccup asks, "Keta, is there other dragon names other than the ones we have."

I shake my head no.

I gently pet Stormfly, and then I walk over to one of the boys. The boy is a bit on the chubby side; he has blond hair and green eyes.

When he sees me, he says, "I am Fishlegs Ingerman. This is Meatlug, my Gronckle."

He points to a brown Gronckle. Like I did with Stormfly, I pet Meatlug.

I walk up to another boy. He has brown hair, and blue eyes. He watches me and doesn't say anything.

Hiccup says, "When you got on the island he claimed you."

The boy says, "You didn't have to tell her _that_," He says to me, "My name is Snotlout. This is my dragon, Hookfang."

He points to a red Monstrous Nightmare. I pet Hookfang, and the walk closer to the other boy and girl. The boy and girl have long blond hair. The girl's eyes are blue. Unlike the girl the boy has brown eyes.

Hiccup says, "They are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. This is there dragon Barf and Belch."

Hiccup points to a green Hideous Zippleback. I pet both heads of the Hideous Zippleback.

I start to walk over to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I trip landing on Tuffnut.

* * *

**AN: 1. How did you like it? ****2. How do you think Tuffnut will react? 3. How do you think Keta will react? **


	3. Finding a Voice

**AN: You will see a side of of the characters you haven't seen from this point on.**

* * *

I get up, and attempt to say sorry. I look at his blushing face and feel my heart skip a beat. He says something, but I don't hear him.

Hiccup says, "Keta, are you okay?"

I snap out of the trance and nod.

Hiccup says, "Everyone, Keta can understand dragons."

Astrid says, "Really? That's so _cool_."

Snotlout says, "Maybe she can find out what's wrong with Hookfang."

I approach Hookfang.

He says, "Nothings wrong with me."

I mumble, "Arrow...gen."

Snotlout says, "What?"

Astrid says, "She said your dragon is just arrogant."

I nod, as that is what I was trying to say.

Snotlout says, "That's rude."

I brush a bit of white hair out of my face.

Noticing what I did with my hair, Astrid says, "How did you get your hair that long."

I pull a few strands from behind my ear; my hair reaches my knees. I shrug.

For a moment I return back to when I was in this form before. The man I loved walking with me down to a cove.

I snap out of it. _Never_, I am _never_ to remember _him_ or the ways of human.

Astrid says, "Maybe you should rest."

I shake my head, 'No'.

A man with one hand and one leg comes into the arena. He has a blond mustache and blue eyes.

He says, "You're so pale, are you okay?"

I nod, knowing the pale color is from being a white dragon.

He says, "My name is Gobber," Then he says to Hiccup, "I saw a Dayfire on the beach. It was hurt pretty bad."

I look confused. Dayfire, what is Dayfire?

Fishlegs looks at my confused look, and says, "Dayfire is a white breed of dragon."

_Rose. _I shake my head no. I point to Toothless.

Astrid says, "Nightfury? Dayfire is a type Nightfury?"

I nod. I start to walk towards the beach with everyone.

* * *

The white dragon on the beach is Rose. I start to walk up to the dragon. Hiccup tries to stop me, so does Tuffnut. Everyone looks at Tuffnut weird.

So he says, "What am I saying, maybe it will eat her."

I can't help but giggle under my breath. I continue my way to Rose. Rose is lying down on the sore. I run up to her. I pet her on the head, causing her to open her eyes.

She says, "Keta you're okay. I saw you go down, turning into a human, and something black take you."

I point to my mouth, and mouth, 'I haven't used my human vocal cords in so long, I can't speak.'

Rose says, "It's okay, we'll find your voice."

Astrid walks up, and says, "Keta, is this your dragon?"

I shake my head, 'No'.

Hiccup says, "This is weird. Toothless always acts up around other dragons."

Astrid says, "Hiccup, remember this is a Nightfury."

Fishlegs says, "If this is a type of Nightfury, what is the difference?"

I point to Tuffnut then to Ruffnut. Then I point to Toothless then to Rose.

Everyone looks confused, except Gobber.

Gobber says, "The black are male and the white are female?"

I nod.

Gobber says, "Lets get this girl up to my shack. I will fix her up."

Toothless asks Rose, "What's your name?"

She twitches her ear when she sees Toothless. She only does that when she likes a dragon.

She says, "My name is Rose. What's yours?"

Toothless says, "Toothless. By the way, I love your name."

I smile, Rose is not always so open.

Hiccup asks, "What's this dragons name?"

I point to a rose bush near the shore.

Hiccup says, "Rose?"

I nod.

We return back to the village. When Hiccup says I can stay at his place, I pet Rose, and shake my head no.

The sun goes down and everyone returns home, and I stay with Rose in Gobber's shack.

* * *

I wake up. The morning hasn't come yet, but I can't sleep. So, I get up, and walk down to the dock and sit. A few seconds, later Tuffnut joins me.

He says, "Hi."

I smile.

He says, "You have a pretty smile."

That causes me to blush, and that causes him to smile.

Tuffnut says, "It must be nice to talk with dragons."

I shake my head, 'No'. It can be a curse.

I mumble, "Why are you here?"

He says, "So you _can_ talk. I couldn't sleep, and I saw you come down here, so I followed."

I say a bit more clearly, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

He says, "I was thinking. Ruffnut and I share everything."

I say, "You don't have to."

Tuffnut says, "Name one thing I don't share."

I lean in and kiss him. NO STOP. YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE.

I back up and say, "I'm sorry."

He simply says, "You named one thing."

* * *

**AN: A good song for the way Keta is feeling would be 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' on the movie '****Hercules'. Now for questions; 1. Did you like it? 2. Do you want Toothless and Rose together? 3. What do you think could have caused Keta to wish not to be in love? 4. Do you want Gobber to play a major role?**


	4. A Familiar Man

I awake from a nightmare, breathless and panting. Rose moves her wings to cover me.

She says, "It's alright, don't be scared."

I mumble, "I'm not. It's just, I'm so confused; why did I change randomly, and I'm unable to change back?"

She says, "I don't know, but something else seems wrong. Does it have to do with the war, or…"

Cutting her off, I say, "A boy."

Rose seems shocked and says, "You like someone. It better not be Toothless! Wait, is it the Monstrous Nightmare? In that case, I can see why you're worrying."

"Rose, it's one of the Vikings," says Keta.

She says, "A human? Keta, use your head."

Toothless seems to appear out of nowhere with Hiccup.

Toothless says, "Why is it so bad she likes a human?"

A bit concerned, I ask, "How much did you overhear?"

Hiccup says, "Glad you can speak. I didn't over hear anything."

Toothless says, "Just what Rose said last."

I say, "That's good."

Hiccup says, "I was wondering what you would like to do today. Maybe we could go into the village and you can meet some people, or you could teach us about dragons."

I say, "Can I do both? The first idea for a bit, then we can talk about things you don't understand about dragons."

He nods, and says, "Is Rose okay?"

I say, "Yes, well until I accidently frightened her."

Hiccup says, "Do you think she's well enough to hang out with the other dragons?"

Rose says, "Can I? I think I will be alright."

I nod, and say, "I think that's what she needs."

Hiccup says, "We should introduce you to my dad."

I whisper to Rose, "If they say anything against you come find me."

Hiccup and I walk one way, Toothless and Rose the other.

* * *

Hiccup introduces me to his dad, a big Viking with orange hair. He is quite nice, considering I don't say a word. I am too frightened.

Astrid joins us as we are going to meet two other Vikings.

Astrid says to me, "I heard that you can talk."

I wish I couldn't, but I nod.

Astrid asks, "Why can you talk to dragons?"

I want to say, 'Because I am one', but I say, "I don't know. I just can."

Astrid asks, "Where did you come from?"

I roll my eyes and say, "A cave, far from here."

Hiccup and Astrid stop.

Hiccup says, "A cave? Who raised you?"

I shrug and say, "My parents died when I was little. I was about five."

That wasn't that much a lie my parents left when I was five, all dragon parents do.

Astrid says, "Who took care of you?"

I say, "Dragons; lots of them, but all of them are dead now. I only met Rose a few years ago, I think. It may have been a while, I haven't paid that much attention to time."

How old is my son? It has been forever. It never occurred to me that he might be dead.

I hear a man yell something I don't quite understand. I look at Astrid and Hiccup they didn't seem to hear. Oh, right, I have better hearing than them.

I say, "We should keep going. The sooner we meet these people, the sooner we can find out about dragons."

Hiccup nods, and we keep going.

We approach a man yelling at two other men.

The man yelling looks familiar; maybe I saw him yesterday? No, I would have remembered. The man stops yelling, and stares at us.

He says to Hiccup, "Found another way to kill us all, I see."

His voice is so familiar.

Hiccup says, "What are you talking about, Mildew?"

Mildew; familiar, I know this man from somewhere.

Mildew points to me, and says, "Don't you find it strange that she just fell from the sky?"

I look at the arm not pointing at me; I see the markings. I know who he is. He is…

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Dun. 1. Did you like it? 2. Why do you think Keta changed and can't change back? (If your idea is better than mine I might use it, and give you credit.) 3. Who is Mildew?  
**


	5. Just to Much Past

I look at the arm not pointing at me; I see the markings. I know who he is. He is… my son. I stare in disbelief; my son, a cranky old man. I can't tell him, at least not yet.

Softly, I say, "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you."

He says, "How can we believe you?"

I say to Hiccup, "We should go."

Hiccup nods, and we head to the arena. I get an amazing flutter of butterflies when I see Tuffnut in the arena.

Before I can say anything, Fishlegs says, "How did we name the dragons correct, except a few?"

I say, "Dragons can… I don't really know how to explain it… It's like a connection through the brain. It's not that strong on other creatures, so dragons tell you their name and you can't hear it. Sometimes you hear it, and it sounds like a small voice at the back of your head and you listen."

Hiccup writes something in a book, I assume what I just said.

Hiccup says, "How did you get here from your cave?"

I say, "Rose helped but it took a long time, because… because… she can't fly."

Hiccup says, "Toothless can't fly either."

I smile, at least Rose is not alone.

Before another word can be said, Gobber runs in the arena.

He says to Hiccup, "Trader Johann is here. He brought something of your mother's."

Hiccup says, "My mother. Let's go."

We all go to a boat, a familiar man as trading stuff with some of the Vikings.

He says, "Keta? What are you doing here?"

I say, "I came looking."

Hiccup says, "You two know each other?"

I say, "Old friends."

Johann nods, then he says to Hiccup, "I found this on the shore of an island. It has your mother's name on it," He points to a rusty chest.

Hiccup says, "How much for it?"

He says, "It's on the house if one person can carry it off."

Hiccup tries to pick it up, no luck. Snotlout laughs and mocks Hiccup, before trying himself. He has no luck either. As funny as it was watching Snotlout try, I go and effortlessly lift it off the boat. I carry it back to the arena.

Gobber opens the rusty chest. Before anyone can see what's in it Gobber says, "Oh, I remember these. Your mother used to read them to you."

In the chest was filled with books and paper. Some of them I recognize.

Gobber pulls out one of the books and says, "This was her favorite. The story of the Dragon Queen."

I say, "Isn't that before dragons and Vikings started to fight?"

He says, "It's the story of why it happened."

Hiccup says, "Will you read it to us?"

He nods and says, "Long, long ago there was a girl. She had a special power, she could turn into a dragon. She ruled the dragons and lived among the Vikings. Vikings and dragons were at peace. She was in love with a Viking that had a way with dragons. He loved her as much as she loved him. Their love was stronger than anything.

'One day, the Viking lead her to the spot where they met. He leaned in and kissed her. For unknown reasons, their love turned to hate. The Viking tried to kill the queen, but failed. The Dragon Queen used her magic powers to create a dragon more powerful than anything. This dragon killed the Viking. The queen realized she had killed her true love. She tried to get the powerful dragon to stop attacking the Vikings, but she was now too weak to control it.

'She fled; she knew the dragon would go after her. The dragon followed her to a fog-covered island. The queen got the dragon in a mountain and closed it in, but the top remained open. Dragons started to attack Vikings. The queen no longer had control over any dragons, so she left. She was never seen again."

Everyone is silent for a moment, before Gobber says, "Hiccup, your mom loved this story. She took it everywhere, never put it down. Everyone told her it was just a story, but she said it was as real as the sky. One day she put all her stories in this chest and brought it to another island."

Hiccup says, "This story isn't true, is it? Dragons turning into humans just doesn't make sense."

I start to back away from them. I have to get out. I feel like crying, my story is just too painful. Once I get out of the arena, I run. I keep going, somehow I get to the place where Vadi, the Viking, and I met. It is a nice, enclosed cove. I sit down and start to cry, I can't help myself.

A hand touches my shoulder; I don't move.

Astrid's voice comes out soft, "Are you okay?"

I look at her.

She says, "You ran out, is it to do with the story? Does it have to do with your home, or your parents?"

I say, through my sobbing, "Can… can I trust… trust you?"

She says, "Yes."

I say, "The Viking in the story… his name… was Vadi. The… queens name was… was…" I stop, I can't say it.

Astrid says, "How do you know their names?"

I say, "Because… the queen… was me."

* * *

**AN: 1. Did you enjoy it? 2. What did you think of the story of the Dragon Queen? 3. How do you think Astrid reacts? I am going to put this down now so I don't forget (I know I will) thank you Acadjonne d'la Baie for the idea that will be put in later on why Keta changed. I am not going to use your idea for the change back though. **


	6. A New Best Friend

"What?" Astrid says as she backs away.

I manage to stop crying.

I say, "I never meant to hurt anyone."

Astrid says, "You can change into a dragon?"

I say, "Actually I am one. To be exact, I am a Nightfury. All female Nightfuries can change into Vikings. I don't understand why I changed, and if I had been able to change back, I would already be gone."

She says, "If I find a way to change you back, would you leave?"

I say, "I don't know. At first I would want to, but there's Tuffnut and my son."

Astrid says, "Tuffnut?"

I say, "He's pretty amazing."

"You like him?"

I nod, and say, "Yes."

For a moment I think Astrid has forgot about me being a dragon.

But she says, "You have a son as well?"

I say, "Yes, I left him when he was little. Because of dragon aging, Rose and I have been living with each other for about seventy years. If Rose was to change into a human, she would resemble a sixteen year old. That makes my son about seventy-five."

Astrid says, "He's probably dead."

I say, "I saw him, he's not dead."

Astrid says, "But Mildew is the only one around that age, and… You're Mildew's mom?"

I nod, and say, "He should never have been a Viking. His father was a dragon too, but from my egg hatched a Viking. His father left, and I came here to raise Mildew. I changed to my Viking form, and I stayed scarce. I built a house far from the village."

Astrid says, "Mildew is your son. You are in ancient books. How old are you?"

I say, "About 3 902 400, but I'm probably older than that."

Astrid says, "What if I help you, so you can change when you please, have your son and have more friends than just Rose."

I say, "That would be great. Thank you."

"There's something else, I need help to figure it out. Hiccup is the dragon expert," She quietly adds, "or Fishlegs."

I say, "Okay, are deal is; I get my chance to fly free and my son, and you get Hiccup. I can tell you like him, so I will trust him, but he must only be told about the dragon thing. I don't want anyone else to find out about Mildew."

She nods, and we stand up. We start to make our way back, as I tell her about what happened between Tuffnut and me.

* * *

We find Hiccup digging through the chest by himself. He doesn't notice Astrid and I.

Quietly, I say, "Hiccup, we need to talk to you. It's important."

He looks up at us, and then puts the books and paper back in the chest.

He says, "Okay, what do you need?"

I say, "I… I am…"

I look at Astrid.

She says, "Keta knows why she can talk to dragons. She also lied about how she got here."

He looks shocked and says, "What is the truth, and why did you lie?"

I say quietly, "I… I am a… dragon."

He says, "You're a what?"

I say, "A Nightfury."

He says, "How come you can change into a Viking?"

I say, "All female Nightfury do."

Astrid says, "Tell him the rest."

I hesitantly say, "I'm the queen from the story."

Hiccup says, "Why are you here?"

I say, "I came to see if the war actually stoped, but I changed into a Viking and I can't change back. We would like your help."

Hiccup nods, then he says, "You changed when you fell, right? You blacked out?"

I nod and say, "What could we do to find out? This is all we know."

Hiccup says, "I will think of something. You and Astrid could go do something else."

Astrid whispers to me, "I can get Stormfly and we could go pay someone a visit."

I nod, and we leave Hiccup to his thoughts.

* * *

**AN: I am putting a warning that I may post slowly for the next few weeks and summer because I get my best friend to edit and we are quite busy, and will only see each other every so often. Now for the Qu's 1. Do you like it? 2. What do you think about Keta's age? 3. Who are they going to go see? (Ps. If I finish a chapter I wont post it until I have at least one review for the chapter before it.)**


	7. Mildew's Mother

Astrid and I fly through the sky, off to my old house. We get run into by something, and I fall off Stormfly. I get caught by Snotlout and Hookfang.

Snotlout and Hookfang say, at the same time, "Sorry about that."

I say, "What did you do that for?"

Before I know it, again I am knocked from the dragon, but this time I'm not caught. I land on Mildew's roof and fall in.

I stare into Mildew's green eyes.

I say, "I was pushed."

He says, "Look at this mess…"

Cutting him off, I say, "I'll clean it up and repair the roof."

I stand up, and see how much I have to actually do. I am surprised to see more then half of his roof came in.

He says, "I don't…"

Astrid comes in and says, "Sorry, Mildew."

Snotlout enters the room, behind him follow Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Tuffnut says, "Sorry, Keta, for making you fall."

I smile and say, "It's okay."

Mildew says, "On second thought, it would be helpful."

Astrid says, "Keta, what did you do?"

I say, "I offered to clean up and rebuild."

Snotlout says, "What do you know about building? You need a man to do that."

I say, "I'll have you know, I built a house a lot like this one."

Mildew says, "She has a lot of work to do, go do something else."

Astrid says, "Can I help her?"

Mildew pauses, but says, "Why not?"

Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut leave. Astrid says, "I'll go get some stuff to rebuild," before leaving herself.

I start to pick up wood and bring it out the door. After about ten pieces of wood, I uncover a bed. Under the bed I see a small chest about the size of a bread loaf. It is only big enough to fit some paper, or gems, or something along those lines.

I ask, "May I ask what's in the chest?"

He sighs and says, "It can't hurt to tell you. It's notes and letters from my mother for me."

I say, "May I read them?"

He says, "Why do you want to, and why should I let you?"

I say, "I want to because I like the idea of someone leaving notes for you. There is no reason to let me."

He thinks about it, and says, "I didn't know my mother too well. I have read the notes and letters. I stopped reading them at age sixteen, but something she put made me remember. I do as she asked and I pray for her return, she is obviously dead, but I still pray. Something weird is she calls me dragon."

Tears come to my eyes, I never thought I meant that much to anyone.

He says, "Maybe we should read the notes and letters."

I dig out the chest, and he unlocks it. I sit on the bed next to Mildew.

He pulls out the top page, and says, "This is the oldest one."

I read it, it reads;

_Dear Mildew, my little dragon,_

_I am writing this in case I ever leave you. I love you with all my heart, but this place gives me pain. One day, I might not be able to take it anymore. I'll run off, and leave you to fend for yourself. I cannot imagine leaving you, but it might happen._

_I want you to remember; the force of the mind is stronger than any other force. You can defy gravity if you believe so. I know this is more theoretical, but I believe it will work. _

_I love you, remember to stay strong and fight for what you believe is right. Never back down, and keep your head held high. If I ever leave you, pray and I will come home._

_Love, Mommy._

I can feel a tear roll down my cheek. Mildew grabs another page. This one reads;

_Dragon, remember I love you. The pain has gotten so strong, that I can barely sleep at night. You are already four, and you have to cope with the pain of seeing me cry. I wish to take that pain away from you. I could give you away, but that would only make it worse. I love you Dragon, remember me even if I go. If I leave and don't return, pray, and I will come home. Love, Mommy._

I remember ending every note like that; 'pray, and I will come home'. By now, tears are streaming down my face. Mildew puts the paper back in the chest and locks it up. He is crying too.

He slides it under the bed, and says, "You should get back to work. We can read more later."

I stand up, and get back to work.

I say, "Do you know anything about the pain your mother had?"

He says, "She told me it was too far back in time to retell. I never asked a second time."

I continue you to work, humming a lullaby I used to sing. After a bit, Mildew hummed too.

* * *

**AN: 1. What do you think? 2. What do you think of Keta's notes to Mildew? you think the lullaby will play a big part? 4. Do you think the Outcasts should know Keta? **


	8. Note:

Sorry this is just a question;

Who would you like to have put together in my story, other than Keta/Tuffnut and Rose/Toothless?


	9. Outcasts

We are almost done fixing the roof and cleaning out the room in a few hours.

Mildew says, "You girls can go, but come back tomorrow. Keta, may I speak with you?"

I nod and say, "Astrid, go find Stormfly."

She runs out of the room.

I say, "What would you like?"

Mildew says, "Can you not tell anyone of the notes, and may I ask about the song you were humming?"

I say, "Your notes are a secret between you and me. About the song, it is called 'A Dragon's Lullaby', my mom used to sing it to me."

He says, "You can go."

I say, "Bye, Mildew. See you tomorrow."

I leave the house, and climb onto Stormfly's back. We fly though the sky to the arena.

When we enter the arena, Hiccup says, "You're okay?"

I say, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hiccup says, "An afternoon with Mildew."

I remember; no likes him.

Astrid says, "She got Mildew crying."

Snotlout says, "How did you get him crying?"

"I didn't," I lie. I turn to Astrid and say, "It was about the… dragon thing."

She says, "He knows?"

I say, "No, but it was about that… dragon… mistake thing."

Astrid says, "None of my business, is it?"

I say, "You'll know when he does."

Ruffnut says, "Is anyone else confused?"

I laugh, and say, "It's a secret, for now. Anyways, I see everyone here, but Toothless and Rose. Where are they?"

Hiccup says, "I couldn't find them."

I say, "Then we should leave them be."

Hiccup says, "Why?"

"The same reason I would leave you alone with a girl that likes you."

"Rose likes Toothless?"

I nod and say, "It's kind of late, and I'm tired."

Astrid says, "You can come stay at my place."

I nod, and we leave the arena.

I say, "Do you find it weird that Tuffnut hasn't said a word about what happened?"

Before Astrid can say anything, Tuffnut runs up and says, "Keta, can I talk with you?"

Astrid runs the rest of the way to her house, and I walk in the other direction with Tuffnut.

He says, "Earlier today, I heard you talking with Hiccup. When you struggled with saying something, I left and decided that if you trusted me, you would tell me. So, to prove I won't say anything, we could be a secret."

I say, "That's nice, I like the idea, so we'll test it. I have to go."

I give Tuffnut a quick kiss on the cheek, and then I say, "Bye, Tuffnut."

"Bye, Keta," He says, a bit dazed from the kiss.

I run the way Astrid went. She is standing in front of her house. We go into her house. She puts a blanket on the floor for me and she crawls into her bed.

* * *

"Keta, help!" I hear Rose yell in dragon tongue.

I shoot awake. I hear more yells from both Toothless and Rose, but they are far away.

I say, "Astrid! Toothless and Rose are in trouble."

Astrid is quick to get up, and she says, "What trouble?"

I listen, Rose says, "Let go of me, Outcast!"

I say, "Outcasts."

Astrid says, "Go get Hiccup, try not to wake anyone. Adults aren't that understanding, and will try to kill the Outcasts, not thinking of the dragons."

I sneak out into the night, and stand in front of Hiccup's house. I can't go through the front door. _Toothless' entrance_, but how do I get up there? Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hookfang.

I whisper in dragon tongue, "Hookfang, I need to get Hiccup, can you fly me to the roof?"

He helps, knowing what is going on.

I walk up to Hiccup and say, "Hiccup, Toothless is in trouble."

Hiccup gets up faster than Astrid did.

He says, "How did you get in here without waking my dad?"

"Hookfang. Now lets go."

We go out the way I came in, with Hookfang's help. We meet up with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and their dragons. Hiccup mounts Stormfly, and I hesitantly mount Hookfang. We head off the way of the calls.

* * *

We are so close, but we keep a distance, just in case the Outcast's are waiting. I look at the cave that dragon calls are coming from. It looks as if the Outcast's tried to close them in.

I say, "They must have closed them in, so the other dragons can't go. I think I'm going to go in, I don't care if there are Outcast's; Rose means to much."

Hiccup says, "Toothless too. I have an idea; lets all go in, and have the dragons get us when we come out."

Astrid says, "_If_ we come out."

I say, "We will, we just have to reach Rose and Toothless first."

We land and dismount the dragons, and I give them instructions. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and I slowly go into the cave. No one attacks us. I run to Rose and Toothless, trying to untie them from the knotted ropes.

A deep, familiar voice says, "Well, isn't this a surprise, won't my son be happy."

The world goes black.

* * *

**AN: 1. How did you like it? 2. Do you think Tuffnut's idea will last? 3. Why do you think the 'unnamed man's' son will be happy? 4. Who is the 'unnamed man'? **


	10. Past and future

**AN: Thank you Anony mouse101 for the character Rocktooth, from her story 'An outcast among Outcasts'**

* * *

I wake up to the swaying of a boat. My hands are tied behind my back. I look around; we are below the deck of a ship. Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sit talking –well, whispering- in a circle; their hands tied like mine. I walk up to them.

Hiccup whispers, "We are on..."

I cut him of by whispering, "Alvin's boat on the way to Outcast island."

Hiccup says, "How did you know?"

Astrid says, "And how did you and Rose know about the Outcasts?"

Before I can say anything, a man with a mangy red-brown beard and mustache comes.

He says distastefully, "Glad you're all awake. Nice to see you again, Keta."

I say bitter, "It's nice to see you again, Alvin."

He says, "Rocktooth will be happy to see you again, after you left."

A man yells something to Alvin.

Alvin says, "I'll be back in a bit."

Alvin leaves the room.

Hiccup says, "What was that about?"

I say, "A few years ago, I went to Outcast island. There is a rare type of flower on the island; it could have made Rose able to fly. Alvin found an interest in my… power. He forced me to stay, and I was supposed to marry his son, Rocktooth. If I married Rocktooth, I would have to stay, and I could train dragons for Alvin. I got away; I had to get back to Rose. Then you freed the dragons, and you could do what Alvin needed me for."

Astrid says, "Is your power the dragon thing?"

I nod. Alvin re-enters the room.

He says, "I don't know why my spy hadn't mentioned you."

Hiccup says, "Spy? Who?"

Mildew walks into the room, and says, "Isn't it obvious."

I feel my heart sink; Mildew a spy for Alvin.

I say, "Mildew, why did you do this?"

He says, "What do you care?"

I can't believe I'm going to do this: I say, "What would your mother think?"

Everyone looks at me shocked, except Astrid.

Mildew says, "You promised you wouldn't say anything about that."

I say angry, "No, I promised a dragon, not a traitor."

Mildew flinches at the word dragon, but ignores it and walks away. Alvin leaves after Mildew. Tears roll down my face.

Tuffnut says, "I think you should explain."

I say, "Explain what?"

Astrid says, "Everything about you."

I whisper, "Everyone, I'm so sorry, I should have told you from the start. I am… well, a Nightfury. Not just any Nightfury; I was the Dragon Queen. I am really old, and I regret most of my life. I started the war, I abandoned my child and I got us into this mess."

Tuffnut cuts me off by saying, "You have a child?"

I nod, and whisper, "The father of the child left, because, really, what dragon wants to take care of a Viking?"

Hiccup whispers, "You and a dragon had a Viking child?"

I nod and whisper, "I brought him to Berk seventy-five years ago."

Hiccup whispers, "Mildew?"

I whisper, "Yes. I didn't know that if I left, this would happen. He was five when I left. He doesn't know," An idea strikes, "What if he did? He told me he still wants me to return. He might help, or at least me. Then I could get you guys out."

Astrid whispers, "One problem; he won't believe you. You know about his mom, and you are in danger."

I whisper, "Then I'll make him remember. He knows a song tune, I know the song. I will call him dragon, like I used to."

Snotlout whispers, "Will this work?"

Astrid whispers, "It's worth a try."

I whisper, "Rocktooth might help too. He hates me, and he likes this other girl. The only reason I got away last time is because he helped."

Snotlout whispers, "Why don't we leave now?"

I whisper, "They probably have our dragons, you realize that the dragons would have helped."

He says, "They have Hookfang?"

I say, "Probably, they might have them on a different ship."

I hear Alvin say to one of his men, "Bring them to the dungeons."

* * *

**AN: I have ****finished the chapters and my friend has edited them, so I will post upon reviews. 1. What do you think? 2. What do you think of how the Outcasts know Keta? 3. Do you think Mildew will help? 4. Do you think Rocktooth will help? **


	11. A Plan Well Planned

**AN: I wrote 'A Dragon's Lullaby' it is t****errible, sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

We are pulled from the boat through the Outcast village, before being put in a dungeon cell. There are dragons in the other cells. The door is locked and guards stand everywhere.

I say, "Hiccup, how have you gotten out so much that you deserve this much guarding?"

He says, "I don't know. All the times I've been here, I've never seen Rocktooth."

I say, "He takes care of trading and fighting. Prisoners are not for him. Well, except me."

A familiar voice says, "Yes, only you. Guards, go stand outside the entrance."

I turn to see a boy that looks like a small Alvin, without the beard and mustache. The guards leave.

I say, "Hi, Rocktooth."

He says, "How did you end up back here?"

I say, "My love for Rose. I have been living on Berk for a few days."

Rocktooth says, "You want out?"

I say, "Depending; what's going to happen to your spy?"

Rocktooth says, "He will be put in here, and trick you guys into telling him how to train dragons."

I say, "So, I'll have little time to change his mind. Okay, let's try this. Come with us, if you like."

He says, "No, I can't, and I can't give much more help."

I say, "I understand. Do you know how we can get our dragons?"

He says, "They will be put down here, all you have to do is get a key."

I nod and say, "Thank you."

He leaves, and the guards come back. Moments later, Alvin pushes Mildew into the cell. Mildew complains and fights, but gets locked in the cell. Alvin tells some of the guards to come with them to get the dragons.

I say, as if I didn't know it was an act, "I knew they would stab you in the back."

He says, "I should have known."

Time to plant a lie. I whisper in his ear, "We are going to escape, tonight, after the dragons get here and we get a small bit of rest. You can come with me," I say, "Let's get some sleep."

Astrid says, "How am I suppose to sleep? I need to know Stormfly's okay, and I still think it will be hard to sleep."

A few minutes of silence, and then Alvin and lots of other Outcasts bring the dragons into the cell across from us. I use dragon tongue to tell them the real plan of getting Mildew to help.

I say, "Our dragons are okay, let's sleep."

Fishlegs says, "I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to."

I say, "I'll sing 'A Dragon's Lullaby', it helps with sleep," I sing quietly and lovely, "_Listen to the sea,_

_ As we both can agree, _

_ The song of the dragon's tongue,_

_ Has begun._

_Listen to my heart,_

_ It beats for a start. _

_ Only for you,_

_Shall it start anew._

_I hum the song of dragons,_

_To bring you to the night._

_I sing you the song of dragons,_

_To get rid of your fright._

_I love you with my life,_

_ My…"_

Mildew sings, more like says, "_Little Dragon_," He whispers, "How do you know that song?"

I look around; the guards and dragons fell asleep.

I whisper, "I wrote it."

He whispers, "My mother used to sing it."

I whisper, "Then she would tell you to stay strong, kiss you on the forehead, and then whisper, 'I'm so sorry'."

Mildew whispers, "How did you know?"

I show off my once covered arm, revealing hidden markings; the same as Mildew's.

I whisper, "I know I should have told you, but I was afraid you would hate me."

He whispers in shock, "You're my mother?"

I whisper, "I'm sorry, Dragon, I should have never left."

Tears fill my eyes and some roll down my cheeks. My hands go to my face to cover my eyes. I feel two arms go around me, at first it is nice, but I feel a sharp pain in my back. I pull away, and look at a shocked Mildew.

I whisper, "My back is starting to hurt."

Hiccup whispers, "That's from when you hit the ground, when Toothless caught you. He had pushed me off and crash landed with you."

I whisper, "No wonder I can't change back, if my body is damaged, I can't change."

Astrid whispers, "Do you know what caused you to change in the first place?"

I whisper, "Yes, Mildew's prayers had changed me."

Mildew whispers, "Change?"

I whisper, "Have you ever wondered why I call you dragon?"

He whispers, "Actually, I think about it all the time."

I whisper, "It's because you're of dragon blood. I am a dragon."

He seems to blow it off as if I hadn't said anything.

I whisper, "I can self-heal, I will do that, and then we can go."

I chant quietly, "Sanigu mian vundon,

Ripari la doloron,

Reportu min al mia antaŭa memo."

"What does that mean?" Mildew asks, in a whisper.

I whisper the chant in English;

"Heal my wound,

Fix the pain,

Bring me back to my former self."

* * *

**AN: 1. Do you like? 2. What do you think of Rocktooth? 3. What do you think about 'A Dragon's Lullaby'? 4. Do you like Mildew's reaction?****  
**


	12. A Job Well Done

After my self-healing, I wake the dragons, by speaking in dragon tongue.

I whisper, "How are we going to get a key?"

Astrid whispers, "A human body can fit through the dragon's cell."

I look at the cell that our dragons are in; the poles are farther apart than ours.

I say in dragon tongue, "Rose, change to your human form, and slip through the bars."

She says, "But how am I not going to wake the guards?"

I say, "I have that covered."

She says, "Okay."

She turns to her human form. White, hip-length hair, she is super pale and has bright yellow eyes. I quietly sing 'A Dragon's Lullaby'. Rose slips through the bars and grabs the keys. She silently opens our cages, and all the other ones.

Astrid mounts Stormfly, Hiccup mounts Toothless, Fishlegs mounts Meatlug, Snotlout mounts Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut mount Barf and Belch. Rose gets up behind Hiccup so she takes up less space.

I say, "Dragon, you can ride me."

I change into my dragon form and Mildew hesitantly mounts me. We move silently, until someone spots us and we take for the skies. We move fast, trying to get away from Outcast Island.

* * *

We fly for hours, before landing on Berk. I change back into my human form. We go into the village, being greeted by everyone who noticed we went missing.

I say to Hiccup, "Do you think your dad will be okay if I tell him about being a dragon?"

He nods and says, "I think it will be best."

Mildew says to me, "I will be at m… our house."

He walks the direction of our house. Stoic approaches us, greeting his son.

Astrid says, "We wouldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for Keta and Rose."

Stoic says, "Thank you."

I say, "I need to tell you something. Well, you see, I'm not a Viking, I'm a dragon."

Stoic says, "I know. Gobber told me."

I say, "How does Gobber know?"

Gobber walks up and says, "It was kind of obvious, plus I saw you go down."

I nod and say, "You could have told me you knew."

He says, "Sorry 'bout that."

I say, "I'm going to go finish rebuilding Mildew's house. Anyone think they can get me a un-trained Nadder?"

Hiccup says, "What are you going to do?"

I say, "He needs a dragon. His house is quite far away."

I change to my dragon form, and fly off the way Mildew went. I land next to him walking to his house. I change to my human form.

I say, "Do you want a dragon? It might make going to the village easier."

He says, "Why did you leave?"

I say, "Because I was stupid and selfish. I never wanted you hurt, forgive me?"

He says, "I forgive you. Don't think I'm going to get on a dragon though."

I say, "It will be fun. Trust me."

He sighs, turns around and says, "Okay."

We walk to the arena, Stormfly and an orange and dark green Nadder talk. Astrid is watching them.

I say, "Is this the Nadder I asked for, or some runaway?"

Astrid says, "It's all yours."

I say, "No, it's all Dragon's"

I nudge Mildew closer to the dragon.

I say, "Show him you trust him by putting your arm out."

The orange Nadder looks at Mildew. He puts his nose on Mildews hand. Mildew shakes as the dragon pulls back.

I say, "Ask him his name in dragon tongue, you should be able to."

Mildew says in dragon tongue, "What's your name?"

The Nadder says, "Rust."

Mildew says, "How did I hear him answer?"

I say, "Because you can speak in dragon tongue when you think about the dragon you are communicating with."

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, come into the arena. Mildew, Stormfly and Rust leave.

Tuffnut walks up to me and kisses me. Everyone seems shocked, except Tuffnut and Astrid.

I say, "What was that for?"

He says, "You don't need to trust me anymore."

I laugh and kiss his cheek.

Snotlout says, "You two are together?"

I say, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Snotlout says, "Yes, he's an idiot."

I pick Snotlout up, and say, "Have you forgotten I have the strength of a dragon?"

He stares at me, fear in his eyes. I put him down, well, through him in the general direction of Ruffnut. He lies at Ruffnut's feet.

* * *

**AN: I know this has nothing to do with HTTYD, but I am writing a House Of Anubis fanfic, and if any of you are a fan I would like to know who you would like to see together. It is based on the second season characters and has an female OC as the main ****character. **

** There is a only an epilogue left for this story. Now, for questions. 1. Do you like? 2. Do you like Rose better as a dragon or human? 3. Do you like Rust? 4. Do you like Snolout's reaction to Keta and Tuffnut dating? **


	13. Epilogue

_Some years later…_

Crying screams sounds. I run up to Snotlout and remove the baby from his arms.

He says, "Why does your baby hate me?"

I laugh, and rock the small hiccup baby. He has brown eyes, and short blond hair.

I say, "The baby happens to have a name."

Tuffnut comes into the room, and takes our baby.

He says, "What did Snotlout do this time?"

I say, "Nothing, Hiccup just doesn't like him. Anyways, what did Astrid say?"

Tuffnut says, "She said it would be nice to marry Hiccup."

I walk out of the room to talk with Astrid, who is probably at the arena. I think of all the things that have happened the last few years; Hiccup and Astrid finally getting together, because of me. Fishlegs and Ruffnut marrying each other, and now having a two-year-old child. Tuffnut and I getting married, and having a hiccup, who we named Hiccup after, well, Hiccup. Fishlegs and Ruffnut marrying each other, and now having a two-year-old child. Rose and Toothless having four little Nightfury; three girls and a boy. Mildew dying four years ago.

I walk into the arena, and say to Astrid, "You're finally getting married."

She says, "I'm know I should have a while ago, but now I am."

Someone yells, "Outcast ship off the cost."

Astrid and I go to see a ship sailing closer. I change into my dragon form and fly towards the ship. I land on the ship.

Rocktooth says, "I have good news for you, Keta, go tell them to let me explain."

I fly off the ship and land on Berk.

I change into my human form and say, "Rocktooth comes with some sort of news. I think we should listen before we attack."

With that, Stoic yells, "Don't attack."

The ship finally pulls ashore. Only Rocktooth comes off the boat.

He says, "Alvin is dead, and I have become the chief. I wish to extend a hand of friendship with your people."

I say, "I speak for the dragons when I say, it's time for peace."

Stoic says, "Let's discuss."

_A few days later_

Berk is preparing for the Outcasts to come here, to stay forever. Stoic had made a deal for them to here and live with us. Rocktooth gave up on being a chief and married the girl he loved.

It's time for peace.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? **


End file.
